Pharaohs, Ki Blasts, and Monsters, OH MY!
by Protectors of Earth
Summary: Discontinued because I can't get in touch with Em DBGTYuGiOh crossover Trunks and Pan are working on a time machine to help the Mirai time when someones stumbles in and send them else where! TP GB YY JS
1. I have an idea! Let's go back in time!

Emily: ::grins:: Well, another new story has come up, but unlike my other stories, this is a crossover and plus...  
  
Nicole: OOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lookie! I'm here too! ::waves frantically at readers::  
  
Emily: ^_^;;;;;; My friend, Nicole, or Hine No Chikyuu on Fanfiction.net, is gunna help! Anyways, this is an A/U, just incase you didn't notice it. This is a DBZ/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover, which I haven't seen any of those... ::gets hit in the face with a tomato::  
  
Nicole: ::sweatdrops:: I think people want to start reading the story.  
  
Emily: ~.~ Fine, some people just dun appreciate hearing the authors' tell their opinion.. ::gets hit in the head by a frying pan:: @.@  
  
Nicole: o.o;;;;;;  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Nicole nor Emily own Dragonball Z, mhahahaha!  
  
Nicole: ~.~ Be quiet Vegeta.  
  
Chapter One: Where It All Begins..  
  
The great Trunks Vegeta-Briefs looked down at the plans in his hands he had found in his mother's closet and sighed. The time machine was way more complex then he thought it was. He ran his hand though his soft, lavender hair and sighed again.  
  
"Trunks, all your sighing is giving me a headache." said a girl's voice. Trunks put the map down and saw a girl that was half way under the time machine, working. "Sorry Panny, it's just that this thing is complicated." Trunks said.  
  
"Well, maybe if you would actually help me out, it might not be THAT complicated." replied the girl now known as Pan. Trunks shook his head and put the plans for the time machine on the desk.  
  
Now, your probably wondering, 'why in kami's name Trunks and Pan are working on a time machine?! Is this the Mirai timeline?!' No, this is the normal timeline and no, there is no new enemy. That is why they're working on the time machine in the first place!  
  
Trunks grabbed a screwdriver and also began to work on the time machine. 'Who would have thought me and Pan-chan are working on a time machine to go to the Mirai timeline and defeat the androids before they kill the Mirai Z sensei.'  
  
"All the women who are independent Throw your hands up at me All the honeys who makin' money Throw your hands up at me All the mommas who profit dollas Throw your hands up at me All the ladies who truly feel me Throw your hands up at me"  
  
The lavender haired man blinked a few times, smiled, and continued working on the machine time. He remembered Pan singing that song a few times on the grand tour and he didn't mind that she sang it one bit, he enjoyed listening to her voice.  
  
Pan stopped singing and got out from under the machine. She wiped the oil from her hands onto her blue jeans, grabbed her water bottle, and took a drink. She then looked at the time machine, it looked a lot like the one in the picture Bulma had of Mirai Trunks. She then had a smirk on her face, Trunks and she was doing this without ANYONE else knowing. It was their secret.  
  
"What are you smirking about?" Trunks asked, looking at Pan with an eyebrow raised. Pan shrugged. "I was just thinking about how much trouble I would be in if Papa found out what I'm doing." she replied simply and took another sip out of her water bottle.  
  
Trunks shuttered, knowing what Gohan would do to him if he found out what the two were doing without asking. Pan frowned. "My father is to overprotective for his own good. Maybe I can't go super saiyan, but still!" she continued. Trunks shook his head and put the screwdriver down.  
  
"Well Pan-chan, your father loves you a lot and he would hate it if you got hurt." the half saiyan replied simply. Pan narrowed her eyes. "So you think its okay that he doesn't let me go off on adventures?" she asked angrily. Trunks shook his head. "I think you should go do what you think is right, but what I'm saying is that he wants you to be safe." Trunks replied.  
  
Pan walked over to Trunks and put her hands on her hips. "Do you think I'm strong?" the fourth saiyan asked, looking up at Trunks, a serious look on her face. Trunks now had a smirk on his face. "What would you say if I didn't think you were?" he asked mischievously. Pan's eyes narrowed and she replied, "I would drag you down to the gravity chamber and kick your ass!"  
  
Trunks chuckled. "Yea, sure you would. Anyways, yes, I do think your strong." he said. Pan's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked again. "Really, really." Trunks replied and suddenly he felt weird.  
  
Goten tiptoed through the room, Bra in his arms. Both were being as quiet as a mouse, not wanting to Pan and Trunks to find out they were there.  
  
Pan got on her tiptoes and Trunks lowered his head. Both closed their eyes and...  
  
"Ooffa!" yelped Goten as he tripped on a wire. Trunks and Pan opened their eyes and looked over at Goten and Bra as the two knocked into them. All four were sent flying into the time machine.  
  
Goten then placed his hand on the keyboard and pressed a red button. Trunks's eyes widened. "NOOOO! GOOOOOTEN!" yelled the son of Vegeta and Bulma. The glass lid closed down, trapping the four blood-saiyans in the machine.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he heard screams coming from Bulma's lab. His eyes widened with fear when he heard Bra yelp. "DON'T WORRY PRINCESS, DADDY'S COMING!" Vegeta yelled as he sped off towards Bra's ki.  
  
As he ran into the room, he gasped as he saw his son, Pan, Goten, and his daughter trapped inside a machine that looked a lot like Mirai Trunks's time machine, and they didn't look to comfortable being squished in there.  
  
"BRAT! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Vegeta growled, talking to Trunks. Before he could do anything though, the time machine glowed, and then disappeared.  
  
Vegeta frowned and crossed his arms. "When that brat gets back, he is going to get his ass beat."  
  
Somewhere else..  
  
The time machine appeared again, only elsewhere.  
  
"WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE GET OFF OF ME?!"  
  
"Oops, sorry Pan."  
  
"TRUNKS, WHERE ARE WE?!?!?!"  
  
"ARG! MY EARS!"  
  
Trunks looked at the hood above them and it now felt like they were in an oven. "Trunks, where are we?" Bra asked. Trunks ki blasted the roof of the time machine and jumped out of it. He looked around to see nothing but sand.  
  
"I don't know Bra...I don't know."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Nicole: ^_^ And so the story begins!  
  
Emily: @.@  
  
Nicole: ::sweatdrops:: Emily?  
  
Emily: @.@  
  
Nicole: ^_^;;;; He-he, please review! 


	2. Oh yea, good idea Now where the heck are...

Nicole: Hiyas!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emily: ^_^;;; Konichi'wa.  
  
Nicole: Time for my chapter!!!!!!!!  
  
Emily: Yup.  
  
Nicole: Woohoo!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *sighs* No, we don't own this. I mean seriously, if we owned this, wouldn't we be rich or something?  
  
"Ooofff... where are we?" Pan said as she climbed out rubbing her butt.  
  
"Darned if I know..." said Goten climbing out after her.  
  
Pan walked over to Trunks and first checked if he was ok. When she found that she was, she kissed him.  
  
A/N: THERE IT IS! THE T/P! But wait, there's more.  
  
Goten did the same with Bra as Pan had done with Trunks.  
  
A/N: See? Told ya!  
  
The four-demi saiya-jins started walking, though, they didn't quite know where. Suddenly, they all stopped dead in their tracks feeling three VERY powerful ki's and then three weaker ones.  
  
A/N: Hey look, another one. Oh well, anyway, did I mention that I'm a yaoi fan? Oh? I didn't? Well, I'm going to add in Yami/Yugi, Seto/Jou, and Bakura/Ryou. It wont be big and it wont be bad, but it'll be there!  
  
"HALT!" yelled a very powerful voice.  
  
They slowly turned around sensing the ki's right behind them.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" screamed Pan. She has noticed that both the spiky haired two looked like twins, though through ki sensing, she knew they were not related. The same went for the white haired boys.  
  
A/N: Let's pretend that your ki is similar to that of those in your family, ok?  
  
"YOU DARE SPEAK IN THAT TONE TO THE PHARAOH?????!!!!!!!!!" the man with the crimson eyes and tri-colored spiky hair boomed.  
  
"Pharaoh? Who's that?" asked a confused Goten.  
  
"Peasant, are you not aware that you are speaking to the almighty son of Ra?" asked the man with an odd headdress, ice blue eyes, and chestnut hair.  
  
"Peasant? Are *you* aware that you're speaking to the Saiya-jin no Oujii, his mate, the Saiya-jin no Hine, and her mate?" Trunks asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Saiya-jin, what is that?" the shorter version of the spiky haired man.  
  
"Well Trunks, that was smart. You told them what we were." Pan sulked.  
  
"Well, he *did* call Goten a peasant so I figured that the guy might have already known."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"SILENCE!" the spiky haired one yelled again. "I am the pharaoh. Do NOT try my patience. You WILL regret it!"  
  
"Yami, that wasn't nice and you know it." The shorted spiky haired boy left the one now identified at Yami's side and walked up to Trunks. "Hi, I'm Yugi. This is Jou," he pointed to the blond standing unusually close to the brunette. "And his partner Seto, the high priest and first assistant to Yami-chan." He pointed to Seto and continued on the list. "This is Bakura, the palace spellcaster," he pointed to the taller white haired boy.  
  
"I prefer to be called a witch doctor." he said as he chuckled slightly at the four's confusion.  
  
"Uh, ok then. And finally, that's Ryou, Bakura's partner." he finished the list pointing to the smaller and kinder looking white haired boy.  
  
"So uh, then he's the pharaoh? And are you by any chance his partner?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yup." Yugi responded happily.  
  
"Uh, well, I'm Trunks. This is my mate, Pan," he stated as he pointed to the girl next to him. She had shoulder length straight black hair with an orange bandanna. She also wore blue jeans with many oil stains and a red shirt. "This is my sister, Bra," he pointed to another girl. This one however had shoulder length blue hair, red shorts, and a red shirt. "And this is her mate, Goten." he finished pointing to the boy next to Bra. He had spiky black hair, a t-shirt that said GOTEN in big yellow letters, and green khaki's.  
  
"Well, welcome to Egypt then!" said the enthusiastic boy now known as Jou.  
  
"Hey, how did you get here anyway?" Ryou asked curiously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nicole: Oooohhh! Now we get to answer reviews!!!!  
  
Emily: YAY!!!  
  
Nicole: So uh, whose first?  
  
Emily: *looks over list of names* Uh, looks like ChibiRaye-Chan.  
  
Nicole: OK!  
  
To ChibiRaye-Chan: It's ok, it's all better, see? And you're right, Veggie head the over protective father. XD  
  
To Kaz: Well, we updated! YAY! Glad you like it!  
  
To chibibaka: YAY! YOU HAVE AN AWESOME TASTE IN ANIME!!!!!!! LONG LIVE DBZ AND Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!!!  
  
To Jezika: Yup, into time and then right back out again! Hehe, little do they know what we have planned for them! MUA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
To Yami) White Rain: And so you shall... and so you shall.  
  
Nicole: That all?  
  
Emily: Yup.  
  
Nicole: Oh, gomen Em about the cliffy I left for you...  
  
Emily: ^_^;;; It's ok.  
  
Nicole: So, uh, REVIEW ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emily: HAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Wow! So This is Egypt!

::Emily and Nicole are running around from hundreds of DBZ fans::  
  
Nicole: Emily! I told you to update sooner, but did you listen to me? Nooooooooooo, of course you didn't! Now look what mess we're in!  
  
Emily: But I was busy and wasn't in the mood to type! ::gets hit in the back of the head by a tomato:: Hey, that was my new bandana they just ruined!  
  
Nicole: PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO KILL US AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS YOUR BANDANA!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Emily: ::sniffles:: But it was from Gohan's gi! It was special!  
  
Nicole: ::sweatdrops:: I think now would be a good time to start the story.  
  
Emily: ::sigh:: Fine. ::turns around and glares at the DBZ fans:: I AM GUNNA BE NICE AND BEGIN THE STORY EVEN THOUGH YOU RUINED MY FAVORITE BANDANA!!!!  
  
Nicole: Me and Emily do not own Dragonball Z/GT or Yu-Gi-Oh! If we did, this story wouldn't be here, it would be on television!  
  
Chapter Three: Wow! So this is Egypt?!  
  
The spiky haired man we all know and love by the name of Son Goten looked around as they entered a weird looking house with one of his arms wrapped around Bra's shoulder. Pan had her arms crossed over her chest, looking like her usual Son Pan self.  
  
"So what you're saying is that you come from the future and you used a time machine to get here?" Yugi asked, looking confused. Trunks nodded his head and replied, "Yup."  
  
Bra also looked around and asked, "Hey, where are the malls?" Pan sweatdroped. "What is this m-mall you speak about?" Ryou asked, making Pan sweatdrop more. Goten sighed and looked down at Bra. "Bra, I don't think there are any malls in this time." the black hair spiky saiya-jin replied honestly.  
  
Bra looked horrified. "Nooo..nooo.. no mall?!" the Saiya-jin no Hine stuttered and Trunks rolled his eyes. "Bra, there are no malls here, this is along time in the past!" the lavender haired man said. Bra stood there, still looking horrified, then her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and fainted.  
  
Goten caught Bra before she fell to the ground and Trunks rolled his eyes. "That's my sis, the crazy shopper."  
  
Yugi grinned and said, "Well, let me go ahead and show you guys to your rooms!"  
  
-------------------------------------------Original Time-------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PAN-CHAN IS IN ANOTHER TIME?!?!?!?!" the hottie known as Gohan exclaimed, turning super saiya-jin.  
  
(Nicole: EMILY!!!!!)  
  
Videl put her hand on Gohan's shoulder, trying to calm her mate and husband down. "That's what I mean Gohan-san. Pan, Goten, Trunks, and Bra all disappeared; Vegeta said they were in a time machine before they disappeared." Bulma replied calmly.  
  
All three adults looked over to their left to see Vegeta sitting down on the ground, his hands around his knees that were up to his chest, and was rocking back and forth. "Vegeta-kun hasn't taken this too well." Bulma added.  
  
Gohan growled angrily and said, "I bet this was all Trunks's doing!"  
  
(-.- Everyone hates Trunks, huh?)  
  
---------------------------------------Back to Past Time-------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Two figures were in a dark room, alone. The room appeared to be a throne room.  
  
"These four new people from the future seem to have very high and different ki levels." said Seto, and Yami nodded in agreement.  
  
"I agree, and I believe we should keep a sharp eye on them, just in case." Yami said, his usual serious face on.  
  
"As you wish, pharaoh." replied Seto. (I dun know, did Seto call Yami pharaoh?)  
  
Trunks sneezed in his sleep, and had his arms wrapped around Pan in a hug. The lavender haired prince had a smile on his face, showing that he was having a nice dream.  
  
The morning sun was rising up in ancient Egypt, not a noise was heard.  
  
"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS! IT'S MORNING!"  
  
Well, that was until Yugi, which was acting as if he was on a sugar high, jumped into Pan and Trunks's room and yelled out his morning greeting.  
  
Both Pan and Trunks jumped up about 5 feet into the air, surprised by their new friend's wakening call.  
  
Yugi smiled, seeing that his job was done, and skipped off merrily towards Goten and Bra's room. Emily: ::sigh:: Sorry about the short chapter.  
  
Nicole: Its okay, its review time!  
  
To Mako-kigue: ^_^ Thank you, and trust me, we will keep going!  
  
To Jezika: Oooooh, trust me; we have many evil plans for these four demi- saiya-jins! ^_^ And I just did update, yay!  
  
To Yami) White Rain: Yeah, that would be funny!  
  
To trunksvegeta: o.o Eep! I updated, I updated!  
  
To chibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan: . HEY! THE NAME IS COOL!  
  
To Hanamaru285: ^_^ Hey, thanks! 


	4. Wake up sleepy head!

Nicole: IM' SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emily: Nicole, what took you so long anyway?  
  
Nicole: Uh, writers block, new stories, work, finals for school, uh..... other fanfics?  
  
Emily: ^_^;;;  
  
Nicole: And now back to the original A/N.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nicole: WE'RE BACK!!!!!!!!!! Emily: HAI!!!!!!!!!! Nicole: *smirks* And it's my turn this time! Emily: ^_^;;; Nicole: I cant wait! Emily: Um, Nicole, shouldn't you do the disclaimer? Nicole: Emily! Why'd ya hafta remind me? Emily: ^_^;;; Gomen.... Nicole: Hehe, ish ok. Disclaimer: Let's see here. Ok, if we owned this, we'd be rich, Japanese, and not psychotic fan-girls writing a crossover fanfic between Yu-Gi-Oh and DBZ. We would also have to be Kazuki Takahashi and Akira Toryama since those two are the real owners of Yu-Gi-Oh and DBZ. From this analysis, you can conclude that neither I, nor Emily own this. Emily: Nice. Nicole: Thanks XD. Chapter 4- Wake up sleepy head! Yugi skipped happily down the hallway to the room where the two known as Goten and Bra slept. He quietly crept in and walked silently to the bed. He took in a deep breath and let it out in the form of a scream. "WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MORNING TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UP UP UP UP UP!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT'S GOING ON????!!!!!!!!" Bra shrieked as she awoke with a start. She looked down to see Yugi smiling innocently. "Why you little....."  
  
"Mom, leave me alone.... please Vageta, I'll protect her..... Trunks, we're gonna be brothers....." mumbled Goten as he turned over still asleep.  
  
At this, Bra and Yugi sweat dropped.  
  
"Jee, he's the only person who's ever *not* woken up when I did that." Yugi said puzzled.  
  
Bra smiled sweetly. "Allow me." She bent over so her lips were right next to Goten's ear. "Goten, breakfast..."  
  
"FOOD!!!!!! WHERE???!!!!!! WHERE?????!!!!!" he yelled as he shot awake.  
  
Bra simply smirked. "Works every time."  
  
"Awww man... faked out again. Bra, I wish you wouldn't do that...."  
  
Yugi giggled at the site and left the room. He happily walked the back to the room of Trunks and Pan and found that they were already dressed.  
  
"Come on, breakfast is ready!"  
  
Pan yawned and then replied. "Ok, by the way, how old are you?"  
  
At this, Yugi sighed. He hated looking 8. "Lemme guess, I look 8, right?"  
  
"Yes." Trunks replied joining in on the conversation.  
  
"Well, I'm not. I'm 17."  
  
Gasps were heard from 1, 2, 3, 4 people. Bra and Goten had finally gotten up and were now passing Trunks and Pan's room. "Hey, if you're 17, how old is that Yami guy?" Goten asked poking his head in. "30 or something?"  
  
Yugi giggled at that. "No, we're not part of some weird species that never ages. Yami is only 18."  
  
Emily: ^_^;;;;;  
  
Nicole: Gomen, I HAD to put that in.  
  
Emily: Right....  
  
Nicole: XD  
  
Trunks, Pan, Goten, and Bra all sweat and wisely kept their mouths shut.  
  
"Come on now, its time to eat breakfast. The dining hall is this way."  
  
Yugi lead the four saiya-jins into the dining hall.  
  
One word escaped their lips as they entered the huge room.  
  
"Whoa........"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nicole: REVIEW TIME!!!!!!!  
  
Emily: Nicole, that chapter was short.  
  
Nicole: -.-() I know, I know, but now we answer reviews.  
  
Emily: Oh yea! ^_^;;;  
  
Hanamaru285: Hai! Yugi-kun is ALWAYS funny!  
  
Chibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan: .... Of course Em wrote the part with the Gohan being a hottie.  
  
Emily: WAI!!!!!!!! GOHAN PICCY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nicole: .... Back to reviews....  
  
Jezika: Ok, so it wasn't soon, but oh well.  
  
Keisha Largie: Glad you like this story!  
  
StarSakura: OMG! We loved your review! Just for the awesome review, here! *gives StarSakura a Yugi alarm clock* Hope you like it!!!!  
  
SilverHikawa: Glad you like it!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nicole: Ok Em, your turn now!  
  
Emily: Hai.  
  
Nicole: You get to write the breakfast scene! Woo!  
  
Emily: Yay! 


End file.
